1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and a connector module, in which different interface schemes may be used in common, and an electronic apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a connector includes a connector housing and a coupling hole, and is widely used in an electric circuit in a washing machine, a refrigerator, an automobile, and the like. When the connector is used in this electrical and electronic equipment, it is inserted into a final product after a plurality of components are individually assembled, thereby greatly simplifying maintenance as well as equipment manufacturing.
In this instance, the connector is coupled with a mating connector to be electrically connected thereto. More specifically, by the coupling of the two connectors, the coupling hole provided in the connector housing and a mating coupling hole provided in a mating connector housing come into contact to be electrically connected. That is, the connector is electrically connected or disconnected with the mating connector by the attachment or detachment of the connector to and from the mating connector.
As types of electrical and electronic equipment are diversified, the connector may be electrically connected with various types of interfaces. In this instance, when the connector is provided for each interface, miniaturization is difficult, due to the increased volume of the electrical and electronic equipment, and manufacturing costs are increased.